Journey to the Underworld
by rgwoodhar
Summary: The quest begins. Or rather the unapproved one anyway. Annabeth tempts fate by taking only two other demigods with her to the Underworld. Percy is on his way to Hades' Realm. And Grover comes along. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Please read the preceding story to this: Saving the Son of Hades. If you haven't read that, then read the story that started it all: Annabeth Chase and the Poison of Tartarus. I am very sorry to inform you that this will be the LAST story in this weird trilogy. But (yes there's a but) I will do my best to write more. I am thinking of doing a story trilogy on Solangelo? Willco? Some other ship name though. Review what you would like to see.**

 **Peace out**

 **Annabeth POV**

I ran out of my cabin as the screaming intensified. "Grover! What in Hades in happening?" I shout.

"It's Clarisse, she knows where Percy went." replies Grover.

"How could she of all people know where he is?" I ask. A girl pushes past the crowd, none other than Clarisse.

"Because, I sent people to follow him. I mean what? You didn't really think I'd let him sneak out of camp without supervision? Besides, Prissy can't survive on his own." I rolled my eyes. It was debatable. "I'm sure he went to the Underworld."

"What about Myrtweed? He needs that, doesn't he?" asks Jason. I face him.

"You're one to speak. You're the one who was going to help him fake his death!" Jason looked down. I need to find him before he gets himself killed, for real this time.

"Okay, we need a prophecy. Rachel, where are you?" Everyone looked at the red haired girl.

"I already gave you the Death Prophecy. I don't know if there's one more." says Rachel. I point a finger at her.

"But Percy left. The prophecy…" I pause. "…said that he would go off on his own. Fine, we need to stick to whatever we were going to do. But I'm only taking two other people besides myself. I mean, that's the lucky number right?" Everyone shifted uncomfortably. I threw my hands in the air. "Would anyone like to volunteer?" Nobody put their hands up but eventually, I got two hands. Jason and Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

Flash forward to when they are all in the Underworld. Sorry about this, but I really want to wrap this up.

Annabeth's POV

Dark looming shadows were cast over Hades' throne. The god of Underworld sat on his throne, juggling two balls. Inside one of them was Nico. I walked steadily up to him, with Jason and Piper beside me. I looked over to the side and saw Percy, Grover and Thalia walk up as well. Then I saw him nod to Jason. Oh, gods no. "Uncle, I've come to bargain." I turned around and Percy was gone. I looked forward and there he was, facing Hades. The god stood up.

"And what will you give in return for Nico Di Angelo?" asked Hades, his Helm of Darkness glowing.

"A soul for a soul." Hades smashed one of the balls on the ground and it turned into Nico. I ran up to Percy and grasped his hand.

"Don't do this. I can't watch you die again." Percy reached up and wiped my face with his finger.

"I love you, Wise Girl. Don't ever forget it." Then Percy walked up and pulled out Riptide. He faced Hades. "Do you swear on the River Styx that you will honour my deal? However I choose to die?" Hades nodded his consent. I knew Percy. That probably wasn't the best idea. Percy looked back at me, and I nodded.

Percy jabbed the sword into his stomach and I screamed. That wasn't the plan. Both Nico and I ran over to him. "Percy! What did you do! What did you do!" I screamed. Percy looked at Nico.

"Go. This is part of my plan. Annabeth, go!" Nico helped me up and we ran. I looked back and saw his hand go limp. I dug my heel in the ground and looked at Nico.

"Something's wrong," I tell him. Nico looked back at Percy and then at me.

"For once, I agree." Nico turned to his father. "Let us take him." Hades' nodded. We ran over to Percy and propped him up. Beside me, I saw Grover helping.

"Nico, you don't think you could shadow-travel us all back to camp?" I ask.

"I'll try, but if we end up in the ocean or in a wall, don't blame me."

 **SORRY THAT I SKIPPED A LOT OF** STORY **.** I'M **EAGER TO GET STARTED ON** SOLANGELO **.**


	3. Chapter 3

We end up at camp. Nico is unconscious and Will Solace and his half brothers and sisters come to take him and Percy to the infirmary. "They'll be alright, won't they?" I asked Will.

"Percy, yes. The water can heal him. Nico… we're not too sure.


End file.
